Burnt Toast
by Bex-chan
Summary: Dramione one-shot. No plot. This one-shot is pure smut with extreme fantasy and content. Present for Masha. Rated M for a reason.


A/n: So, this is a present for my very good friend, Masha. I don't do requests, but hers captured my attention, and I'd pretty much do anything for her. I'm not entirely confident in my smut-writing skills, but hopefully this is okay. This is a smutty one-shot with no real plot. Sexual content and an extreme fantasy, so don't read if you're not into that. Hope you like it, Masha! 3

~.~

**BURNT TOAST**

~.~

Draco studied her intently with half-lidded eyes, paying close attention to her lips. That was the thing about Granger; she always expressed herself with her lips, be it with a pout, a brazen smile, or if she nervously chewed the lower one until it split.

Right now, they were parted slightly, set in a line with no telling curve at the corners, and Draco clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"What do you think?"

His voice seemed to snap her out of a trance, and she sucked in a harsh breath. "Well…" she started slowly. "It's um…it's certainly a very…extreme idea. I…uh-

"Granger, don't stutter like that," Draco frowned. "You asked, and that's my answer."

"Yes, I know," she said, her tone measured and steady. "And I appreciate your honesty, but that was just…unexpected."

He rested his elbows against the table between them and propped up his chin with the backs of his hands. The steam of his coffee reached his nose, and he wondered if the current topic was perhaps a little unsuitable for a Monday's breakfast, but it _had _been her decision to bring it up over burnt toast and soggy cereal.

She was nibbling her bottom lip. Of course she was. She had no fucking clue how much that nervous habit of hers affected him. A small rumble of sound vibrated at the back of his throat, and he made to leave his seat.

"I'll take that as a no then-

"No, wait," said Hermione. "Sit back down, Draco. I want to discuss this-

"Seems pointless if you have already made up your mind."

She shot him a look; one of those defiant looks with a spark of anger that reminded him she was unpredictable. "I never said no, Draco."

"Does that mean yes?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It means…," she sighed. "It means that I am intrigued."

"Carry on."

"I just have a question. Is this…idea of yours influenced by my blood status?"

His eyes went wide for a second. "You know I don't care about that-

"I know you don't," she finished for him. "That wasn't my question-

"I don't know," he said honestly after a pause. "I think…I think I'd want to do it anyway, but let's just say our history might have influenced it a little."

Hermione nodded absently, rolling his words around in her head. "Okay then. I…yes, alright. I will try."

"You will?"

"I told you I was intrigued," she said with a pretty blush staining her cheeks.

Draco knew what that blush meant. She was more than intrigued, she was captivated. Her imagination had been teased, and now she would think about little else for the remainder of the day. It was so obvious in the way she shifted in her chair and dropped her attention to his mouth, and he licked his lips on purpose. She blinked a little longer than necessary, and he knew he had her.

"And you're alright with me calling you that word?"

She was chewing her lip again. "I guess we'll find out."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The dungeons beneath the Manor were dark, just a mass of mingling shadows. His footsteps were light as he approached the final cell at the far end, practically silent, and that was the intention. He could hear her breathing; harsh and frightened little breaths that echoed around the cold stone walls, and his steps quickened with anticipation, the grip on his wand tight.

Using non-verbal magic, he cast a _Lumos _charm, and the glow found her.

Her wrists were magically bound above her head, a rag covered her eyes, and she was clad in a black skirt and a white shirt, both tattered and torn beyond repair. The skirt stopped mid-thigh and he followed the stretch of her legs down to her bare feet, and then back up again. The shirt was shredded, most of the top buttons gone so it parted at the dip between her breasts, and the thin cotton was damp and translucent, so he could just make out the pink swell of her nipples behind the fabric. Her hair was a mess; wild and untamed curls falling down to her chest, slightly wet and clinging to her throat like paint.

He straightened his arm and blast of fire left his wand, catching a few torches on the other side of the room, and the light of the flames bounced around the room. His eyes stayed fixed on her, and the shirt went taut against her skin as she gasped at the sudden sound.

"H-hello?" she breathed, her voice panicky and high-pitched. "Someone there?"

He didn't respond. He approached the door of the cell and slid it open, and a little shriek left her mouth at the shrill sound of scraping metal filled the dungeons.

"Who's there?" she demanded loudly, struggling against her restraints. "Answer me!"

He smirked at the desperation in her tone as he shut the door behind him, constantly staring at her and momentarily fascinated by a bead of sweat licking down her collarbone. Nearing her slowly, he got as close to her as possible without actually touching her, until his breath was toying with some rogue strands of hair. Her breathing was erratic now with alarm, her chest expanding enough that another button fell away from her shirt.

She must've felt his presence because she stilled and tried to back up against the wall as much as she could, her body rigid and tense.

His smirk widened and he lifted his hand to her face, dragging his finger along the ridge of her jaw, and then dabbing at that sweat-drop on her chest. Bringing his finger to his lips, he licked and tested the salty taste and reached then down, lifting her skirt a little and lightly stroking the inside of her thigh.

She reacted quickly, kicking out and catching him in the shin. "Don't you bloody touch me! You keep-

He cut her off, smacking the back of his hand against her cheek with a hard blow that made her head snap to the side. "Shut it, Mudblood," he snarled cruelly. "Resisting will just get me hard faster."

She groaned a little but lifted her chin disobediently and spat at his feet, so he hit her again; the same side of her face with a bit more force. The piercing sound of the slaps ricocheted around the room like thunder claps.

"Are you fucking done bitching?"

"I will not make this easy for you," she assured him, but her determination wavered. "I won't."

He chuckled darkly. "We'll see, Mudblood."

"Oh my God," she gasped suddenly. "I…I know your voice. M-Malfoy?"

"Granger."

Her jaw slackened with shock, but she recovered quickly. "T-take the blindfold off. I know who you are now, so what's the point?"

"It's more fun this way."

"Malfoy, please don't do this."

He felt his cock twitch. "I like the sound of you begging, Granger-

"Malfoy-

"Enough."

With a deft flick of his wand, the remaining few buttons of her shirt flew away, and it fell open to reveal the olive skin of her flat stomach. He pocketed his wand and grabbed her hair, tugging it back so her neck was exposed, and he watched it flex as she swallowed before he latched his mouth onto her and sucked until she bruised.

He felt her whimper against his tongue alongside the rapid beats of her pulse, and he scratched his teeth over the spot. He lowered his bead and worked his way down, nipping at the dents of her collarbone with rough, hungry bites that left marks. The hand in her hair gave a firm yank so she arched into him, and his mouth wrapped around her breast, her nipple already hard from the cold, and he twirled his tongue around it.

He dragged his teeth across her chest as she heaved in a shuddering breath, and he did the same to her other breast, licking her and nibbling her like he was trying to tear into a ripe plum. He went back to her neck and pecked at her chin, and then he ripped away the rag over her eyes and stared her down, watching as her pupils enlarged with adrenaline. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes round and frightened, her jaw fixed rebelliously, and she looked fucking exquisite.

"Breaking yet?"

"You wish, Malfoy," she hissed back boldly.

"I'll have you screaming tonight, Granger, one way or the other."

She made a small unintentional noise that sounded somewhere between a moan and a whine, and his cock twitched again. He flashed her a sinister smirk and mumbled an incantation to adjust the restraints on her wrists, and he spun her around so her front was pressed up against the wall now, and he pushed his body roughly into hers.

He knew she could feel the stiff length of his erection against the base of her spine, and her squirming only made it grow, until it was straining against his trousers. Pulling at her hair again, he moved her face so her cheek was flat against the stones, and he brought his mouth to her ear, his lips against her lobe and his breath harassing the sensitive skin. He chuckled again and he felt her shiver to the tingling sensation.

"I know you can feel how hard I am. Say please, and it's yours, Granger."

"Piss off."

"Fine," he sighed for effect. "We'll do this this hard way since you insist on being so difficult-

"Get off me-

"Make no mistake, I am going to fuck you until you pass out, but I will have you begging for it. I will have you pleading for my cock inside you like the filthy Mudblood you are."

He heard her swallow.

His hands ripped away the flimsy remains of her shirt until her top half was naked, and his mouth slid slowly down the bumps of her spine, watching as goosebumps broke out across her back. He dropped to his knees and flipped up her skirt, he final item of clothing, and he gathered it in the groove just above her backside. His fingers dug into her waist and he heaved her towards him so she bent forward slightly, and a feral growl left him.

"Spread your legs," he ordered gruffly.

"I…what?"

"Spread. Your. Fucking. Legs."

"Wh-why?

"Because I'm going to suck your cunt until you're so wet it hurts," he told her. "Do it now, or I'll do it for you." He stared as she hesitantly altered her position, her legs shaking as she did. "Further," he instructed. "Good girl."

Satisfied that she was gradually losing her composure, he willed himself to take his time, and he settled his lips against the so soft skin at the back of her knee. He sank his teeth into her as he slowly — painfully so — started making his away up her leg, switching between swipes of his tongue and pinches of his teeth. Her breathing accelerated as he teased her inner-thigh for what could have easily been minutes, and just when he thought her legs might cave, he twisted his body around and quickly caught her clit between his lips.

He heard a strangled moan above him as he rolled his tongue over her, dabbing it against the sweet and swollen flesh of her so fast it practically vibrated. She was trembling violently and he grasped her hips to hold her steady, flicking his tongue back and forth, back and forth, back and forth over _that_ spot. His stare remained fixated on her as she clenched her eyes shut and pursed her lips in an effort to remain silent, and he pulled away for a moment.

"Granger," he called up to her, his tone loud and agitated. "You fucking watch me do this to you. I want you to know it was me who got you this wet."

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head. "N-no, I can't-

"You fucking watch me, Mudblood!"

Her lids snapped open and he held the eye contact for a few second before he went back to eating her out, making sure they kept that eye contact. He roughly thrust two of his fingers inside her without warning, and _fuck_, she was so wet for him that he actually groaned against her clit. The combination of the two sensations must've set fire to some nerves because her lips parted and she released a dulcet moan.

She was tight too, her inner-muscles rippling around his fingers as he moved them in and out, in and out, and rotated his tongue back and forth, back and forth. His actions were rapid and forceful, but he watched her watching him the entire time, watching for the signs.

Her lashes were fluttering, her concentration getting hazy, and when she started to nibble her bottom lip, he stopped. Her expression turned outraged for a brief moment, but she quickly schooled it, and he arched a knowing eyebrow at her.

"Breaking, Granger?"

She didn't respond, and grinned knowingly as he moved away from her and got to his feet. Withdrawing his wand, he Transfigured a stool in the cell into a simple bed and then began to remove his clothes at a leisurely pace, deliberately saying nothing and taking his sweet time. She was fidgeting anxiously, trying to catch of a glimpse of him over her shoulder and still shuddering from his torturous build-up.

"Malfoy?" she whispered nervously. "What are you doing?"

He shed his shirt and pulled down his trousers and boxers, gripping his aching cock in his hand and sliding his hand up and down it once. She was still wriggling as he approached her, oblivious that the sways of her body made his insides pulse with lust.

With a menacing snarl, he fisted his hand in her curls again and yanked it hard, angling her head so she would see his face. He licked two of the fingers of his free hand and settled them against her throbbing clit but kept them still as he spoke to her in a quiet and husky voice.

"I know you want me in you," he said. "I know you're fucking craving it-

"I don't-

"Shut up!" he snapped, adding some pressure to her clit. "I can _feel _how bad you want it. I can _taste _it. Your cunt is desperate for me."

"Stop it!" she cried frantically.

He rubbed his fingers against her clit just once, and she whimpered like she was in pain; the good kind of pain. "You see? You _need_ me to fuck you. Just say it, Granger."

"Yes, fine!" she yielded. "I want you!"

He removed his fingers and slid his cock as slowly as his control would allow over the outside of her cunt, and then tucked the tip just inside her entrance. He could feel her damp and snug flesh around his head, and he bit down on his back teeth as he struggled to remain poised.

"Say it," he demanded. "_Beg_. Me. To. _Fuck_. You."

"P-please," she breathed quietly. "Please, Malfoy-

"Fucking say it, Mudblood!"

There was a pause, and he watched her shoulders stiffen. "Please fuck me."

And he drove his cock powerfully inside of her, as deep as he could and groaning now he could finally feel her surrounding him. She felt blissful, like firm and damp silk and he stayed buried inside of her to relish that sensation of the first thrust. He drew back and then pounded back in to the sounds of naked smacking against naked skin and her shocked little sounds of pleasure or pain, or something in between.

He fucked her there for some frenzied minutes, hard and rapid with his fist in her hair, pulling at it like reins. A glistening sheet of sweat broke out on his chest and on her back, and he dropped his head and leaned back so he could rock into her faster.

"Fuck," he hissed absently. "Fuck, Granger."

His orgasm was building too quickly; hers too judging by the spasms pulsating around his cock. He forced himself to pull out of her, listening to the sound of her moan with disappointment. Muttering an incantation, the ties around her wrists fell away, and he grabbed her waist and threw her on the bed like a rag doll.

"Get on your knees," he panted viciously. "Do it! Now!"

There was no resistance from her this time, and she was on all fours in a heartbeat, ready for him.

"Say it again!" he ordered. "Say how bad you want me. Say you fucking need me inside of you."

"I want you inside me," Hermione said willingly. "I need you to fuck me. Please."

He was on her in a second, ramming into her and going in deeper at this angle, and she screamed this time. He hammered into her, thrust after thrust after thrust, each one strong and brutal until all he could feel was the friction and the growing bubble of mounting pleasure in the pit of his stomach. It was wild and untamed; furious fucking and nothing else. They were both sweating and grunting like only instincts remained. Like animals.

The pressure was building and he grabbed at her shoulder and pulled her up so her back was against his chest. He sucked relentlessly at her throat and reached around to seize her breasts.

"Say your mine," he growled next to her ear. "Say you my Mudblood."

"Yours," she gasped breathlessly. "Your Mudblood. Only yours. Oh God, I'm going to come."

He dropped his fingers to her clit and rubbed it with force, and then he felt her back go rigid, and every muscle in her body went taut. Her scream was loud and crazed, her voice breaking as the warmth exploded in that sensitive spot between her hips and then spread inside of her until she was a shivering mess of failing limbs. Draco paused to relish her orgasm; to feel her coming undone and her muscles clenching his cock. She went limp and he held her steady as he rode out the remainder of his own release.

Three more pumps and he was gone.

White dots flashed against the backs of his lids as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and a throaty groan roared out of his windpipe. His head went numb but everywhere else felt extra-sensitive as the tingling heat of his orgasm hit him, and he came so fucking hard inside her.

He collapsed as the buzz subsided, and they both fell down to the bed with the sound of a thump and their sated sighs. Summoning the remainders of his energy, he rolled himself off her and smirked at her disorientated expression. She managed to keep her eyes open for a second to offer him a satisfied smile before she surrendered to sleep, and he brushed aside the hair in her face, and then gave into the exhaustion himself.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco tuned the page of _The Daily Prophet_ and skimmed the articles with little interest as he chewed his burnt toast. He'd felt a little anxious when he'd woken at five this morning surrounded by the shambolic mess of his and Granger's activities; shredded clothes and a broken bed to list some of the damage. He'd carried her to bed and decided to let her rest, knowing he would be unable to fall back to sleep. He was just thinking about brewing himself a second cup of coffee when she waltzed into the kitchen with a brazen smile on her lips.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. "And the Oscar for Best Actress goes to…"

He frowned. "Who the fuck is Oscar?"

"Never mind," she rolled her eyes.

He regarded her with uncertainty and then left his chair, touching her face gently and tilting her chin to study the fading bruise he'd put there. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm not going to lie, it threw me off a bit, but I told you I would use the safety word if you did anything I wasn't okay with."

"You healed it already."

"I have a meeting today, and that means I'll need your help to cover these," she said, gesturing to the dozen or so purple bite-marks freckling her neck and chest.

He nodded and leaned in to give her kiss. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I enjoyed it actually. It was very…interesting."

"I knew you would," he grinned cockily. "I know how kinky you really are, Granger."

"Well, on that subject, did you already lift the charms on the basement and turn it back to normal?"

"No, I can do that after work-

"Don't bother," she interrupted, fingering the collar of his shirt. "It's my turn, and with a few adjustments, it would be the perfect setting for my…suggestion."

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow. "Do elaborate."

"Well, how would you feel about being _my _captive this time? I was thinking you're a captured Death Eater and I'm an Order member who is willing to do _anything _to get information out of you."

He hummed with thought. "I'm intrigued."

"And maybe this time, I will slap you around a little."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/n: Ummm…yeah. There we go then! Hope it wasn't awful! Thanks for reading! New Isolation chapter will be up this week for anyone who's reading it!

Bex.


End file.
